Prying on Fear
by Flippy's
Summary: Derek is obsessed with Casey. Casey is afraid of Derek. Derek enjoys Casey's fear. One night when Casey is alone, Derek follows her. He had her now, and he was never letting go......... chap. 2
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** Hi! Yes, another story from your lovable Flippy! So this one is actually going to be more than one chapter! Shocker! I know, I haven't updated my other Life With Derek stories, but I just don't know where they're going. Anyways! Every chapter is going to be pretty short, but there's going to be, I think like seven chapters. OK, so now let me give you a little background info, because this story is totally different from my other two. So, here we go!

**Background:** Both Derek and Casey are eighteen and still in high school. The first time Derek saw Casey, he fell in love with her. But after realizing that Casey wanted to be with Sam and not him, Derek became obsessed with making Casey his. Casey becomes fearful of Derek and George and Nora send him to a private school. Three years later (this is when they're eighteen) Casey is walking home and Derek follows her. Casey is all alone and Derek realizes this is the perfect time to make Casey his. But he doesn't know that Sam is coming to visit Casey. Oh, and Sam and Derek aren't friends anymore, because of Casey. That's basically the summary.

**Warning:** This is rated "T" for a reason. Though when I say "Derek wants to make Casey his" I don't mean in a sexual way…..(you perverts….)  
_I don't own Life With Derek!  
ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_

**Prying On Fear  
**Chapter one

------  
She couldn't escape him. He was every where she went. Prying on her fear, her life. He was waiting, waiting for the moment he could move in and finally have her. And the moment seemed to have come. He watched her from the shadows, as she grabbed her gym bag and headed down the street. Her hair hung lightly on her shoulders and her eyes were on the lookout. Probably for him. He silently followed her, letting the darkness hide his presence.

She stopped at a streetlight, shaking a little from the cold. He observed what she wore and shook his head disapprovingly. Her shorts and loose shirt was far too light and simple for the cold of the night air. The light changed and she ran across the street, him following close behind. He watched as she opened the door leading to her house and went through. He cut across her lawn and to the back of her house. As usual the back door was open and he slipped through it.

The house was dark, except for the light coming from the second floor. He listened as he heard the shower going. He waited patiently, until the sound of water stopped. The light flicked off and a second later another light went on. He continued to wait, then when he thought it was alright, he made his way up the stairs and towards the light coming from beneath a door. He listened to her voice, as she sang and smiled to himself. The door was open a little and he peered through.

She stood in front of a mirror, changed out of her shorts and shirt into another pair of shorts and a tank top. She was brushing her hair and singing softly. He slowly opened the door. This went unnoticed, until he came into view of the mirror. She jumped and turned around quickly.

"Omigosh! Wha-"

She was cut off, when his lips pressed against hers. She stood, unsure of what to do. He finally pulled away and looked into her eyes.

* * *

NOTE: So….How did you like it? Remember, I'll actually be continuing this story, because I wrote it before I posted any part of it. So, if you'd like to review and tell me what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it! Hope you have a good day! 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **Hi! So I guess I updated pretty fast, but I should, because the chapters are so short. I decided to change my mind about the summary. You can make up what ever background story you want! If you want you can review and tell me what you thought would have been better and what you rather it be, I really don't mind! Or each chapter I can give you a different scenario! Like this one…..

**Summary: **Casey marries Sam which makes Derek really mad. So Derek decides to kidnap Casey. But! His plans are ruined when Sam comes home. Derek makes a daring dash out the window and onto the roof, just as Sam comes in. Casey, still afraid and a little curious about Derek and his feelings for her, makes up some story. Yeah, that one kinda sucks but still, it's a start!

**Warning: **I do not own Life With Derek. This is rated "T" for a reason. Maybe not a obvious one, but still a reason!

_ON WITH THE SUPER-SHORT-BUT-STILL-ENTERTAINING(AT LEAST I THINK SO)-STORY!

* * *

_

**Prying on Fear**

Chapter Two

"Hey, Casey."

He said, as he held her upper arms. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He had her now, and he was never letting go.

"What are you doing here, Derek! How did you get into my house?"

Her voice was panicky and her eyes continued to move, as if looking for someone else.

"You really should lock your back door."

He replied, as he felt her go stiff. Derek stared down at her, glad to finally have her all to himself. He leaned close to Casey's ear and whispered,

"I've waited so long for this."

Casey breath quickened, as he slipped his arms around her. Derek pulled away from her a little and gazed down at her. Casey turned up her face and she stared in what seemed like fear. Her voice quivered, as she asked,

"Waited for what? Exactly?"

A smiled formed on Derek's face and he replied,

"This"

* * *

**NOTE: **Mwuhahahaha! It's sort of a CLIFFY! Wow, I just realized that would be a cool dog's name….Cliffy. Umm, anyways. I'll update real soon, I promise! Hope you have a great day! 


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** Hi again! See I am actually updating a lot, one each day, that's a record for me! Anyways, the reason there was so much dialogue in the second chapter was because there's more action in this one. Also if you copy and paste this as a whole, it will be much better! I promise!

**Summary:** Derek attacked Casey when they were younger and is arrested. He escaped once before and tried to kill Sam. When he didn't succeed, he goes after Casey. (Yeah, I know I know, I am really sucking at these summaries, but it's hard to come up with things! lol)

**Warning:** I do not own Life With Derek. This is rated "T" for a reason.

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

_

* * *

_

**Prying on Fear**

**Chapter Three**

Derek pushed Casey against the mirror, as he kissed her again. Casey whimpered and tried to push him away, but he only kissed her more forcefully. When she tried to push him away again, Derek became angry and grabbed her by the arm, breaking the kiss. Casey's eyes shot up, as she was thrown onto the bed, him towering over her.

Derek leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"Tell me, you don't want this."

Casey shivered, as his breath warmed her still cold skin. Derek moved on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. Casey looked up at him, her lip trembling.

"I-I…don't want this."

Derek tightened his hold on her hands, hurt flooding his body. He stared down at her for a moment, but only for a moment. Derek's cool had broken, just like his heart the first time he saw her. Now he was mad. He pushed his body onto hers and captured her lips, roughly. Casey cried for him to stop, but they fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**NOTE: **See, the story is actually getting somewhere now! Again, I just want everyone to know, that I did not intent for this to be a "rape" type of story. Just wanted to let you know! Hope you have a awesome day! 


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** Hi! Wowee! Updated twice in one day, that breaks my record! So, this doesn't have an exact pairing, but the only tow people you ever see are Derek and Casey. And sorry, I've run out of ideas as to what the summary should be! Darn! Anyways, enjoy the story and try to copy and paste (when I've posted the rest of the story) and then read it. It'll be way better, I promise!

**Warning:** I do not own Life With Derek. This is rated "T" for a reason.

**ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

**Prying on Fear**

**Chapter Four**

Derek's kisses became more heated and violent, as he bit down on her lower lip. Casey's wrists by now were bruised and it was getting harder for her to breath. Derek's lips left hers, for much needed air. He kissed down her jaw line and by her ear.

"Did you have a good work out?"

Derek kissed her neck, causing another shiver to run across her skin. Casey gasped and closed her eyes, biting her lip in fear.

"You know, a girl shouldn't be walking the streets alone at night."

Derek bit down, hard, on her shoulder.

"You never know when someone is following you."

He laughed.

"They may steal you."

He moved his lips back to hers and tried to deepen the kiss. When Casey didn't comply, Derek became frustrated and kissed her violently. He felt her shaking in fear and he smiled against her lips. It was then that a voice was heard coming from down stairs.

"Casey?"

Derek jerked away from her, listening to the voice below. It was a guy's voice, deep and rugged. He still had her pinned down. Casey froze when the voice called again.

"Casey?"

* * *

**NOTE:** Ohhhhh! Another cliffy! Here cliffy-cliffy! (Ha, I think my reviewer knows who they are, because I want to name my dog cliffy too. But my sister's dog's name is Shadow. And well, he is evil! Ah-hem. Anyways...) I'll post again tomorrow, hopefully. Hope you have a chill day. And yeah I actually say "chill"...lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** Hi!Grr, sorry I didn't post this yesterday! My internet won't let me into my Fanfiction account, I was so frusrtated! Anyways! Ohhh, people are wondering: who could it be calling for Casey? Well now you'll know, but you'll have to read first, duh! So I hope you like this chapter and I hope you guys(when I say guys I mean girls ;) And I unfortunately have no new summary. Tear. Anyways, I'll let you get to the story!

**Warning:** I do not own Life With Derek. This is rated "T" for a reason.

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

**

* * *

**

**Prying on Fear**

**Chapter Five**

Derek turned back to her, his eyes burning into Casey's.

"Be quiet."

Derek hissed. He got up and slowly made his way to the door. The lights were on below and footsteps were heard walking up the stairs. Derek closed the door and locked it with a low _click_. Casey sat up and looked frantically around the room.

"You have to go, now!"

Casey said fiercely. Derek walked over to her and leaned towards her, smirking as she stiffened again.

"But, babe. I want to stay with you. Please?"

Derek said, jokingly. Casey's lip was still trembling and moved farther back on the bed. Derek smiled, as he followed her onto the bed, crawling after her. Casey's back hit the head board and she cringed, as he neared.

"Casey?"

Her head jerked to the door. A loud pounding was coming from the other side. Derek reached out and took hold of her chin, turning her face towards his. He kissed her, running his hand across her cheek. His other one was placed on her hip lightly. Casey broke the kiss and whispered, urgently,

"Please, go, before Sam finds you."

Derek moved his hand down her neck, rubbing her quick pulse with his thumb.

"Only if you kiss me, like you mean it."

* * *

**NOTE:** Ohhhhh! What will Casey do? Well, hahaha, I know, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow! Hope you have a fun day! Buh-bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:** Omigosh! It's the last chapter! I am kinda sad, I was so enjoying my time with you people. Lol. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**Warning:** I do not own Life With Derek. This is rated "T" for a reason. Also, this is NOT a rape story! Thank you.

**ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

Prying on Fear

Chapter six

The banging became louder.

"Casey! Casey!"

Casey gripped the blanket, beneath her hands tightly, then let it go, reaching up and grabbing his face. She placed her lips on his and Derek's mind reeled. Casey pressed her body against his and he wrapped his arms around her. Her kiss was soft, but Derek didn't care. He had her, even as she kissed him, he knew. She was afraid. And Derek liked that. He lived off of that, her fear, her life. Casey broke the kiss, breathing hard.

"Please?"

She asked one more time. Derek kissed her neck quickly and got off the bed and walked over to the window, leading out onto the roof. Derek unlatched the window and threw it open. He glanced back at Casey and smiled.

"Until we meet again, babe!"

Derek waved and jumped onto the roof. Once he was out of the room, Casey ran over to the door and unlocked it. Derek scaled down the brick wall and landed on his feet on the wet grass. He looked up at her window and moved into the darkness, allowing the shadows to hide him. Derek watched from a distant, outside, as Sam came through the door. Derek couldn't hear the voices too well, but what ever Casey said, Sam believed.

After a while Sam left and Casey went over to the window. She stuck her head out, looking around for Derek. It took everything in his being not to climb back into her room and kiss her breathless again. But Derek knew he couldn't. He stared at Casey until she went back into her room and closed and locked the window. Derek smiled and began to walk away, down the street, into the night. The cold wind blew, scattering leaves around the sidewalk, but he didn't noticed. Derek finally had Casey, right where he wanted her. And now that he did, he was never going to let her go.

* * *

**NOTE:** Sigh, I am going to miss updating, but for a bonus, I am going to post this as a whole. Meaning, all the chapters will be put together. Even though you've already read it, try reading it as a whole, m'kay? Cool! Hope you have a sweet day! 


	7. Chapter 7

**  
Prying On Fear**

------

She couldn't escape him. He was every where she went. Prying on her fear, her life. He was waiting, waiting for the moment he could move in and finally have her. And the moment seemed to have come. He watched her from the shadows, as she grabbed her gym bag and headed down the street. Her short blonde hair hung lightly on her shoulders and her green eyes were on the lookout. Probably for him. He silently followed her, letting the darkness hide his presence.

She stopped at a streetlight, shaking a little from the cold. He observed what she wore and shook his head disapprovingly. Her shorts and loose shirt was far too light and simple for the cold of the night air. The light changed and she ran across the street, him following close behind. He watched as she opened the door leading to her house and went through. He cut across her lawn and to the back of her house. As usual the back door was open and he slipped through it.

The house was dark, except for the light coming from the second floor. He listened as he heard the shower going. He waited patiently, until the sound of water stopped. The light flicked off and a second later another light went on. He continued to wait, then when he thought it was alright, he made his way up the stairs and towards the light coming from beneath a door. He listened to her voice, as she sang and smiled to himself. The door was open a little and he peered through.

She stood in front of a mirror, changed out of her shorts and shirt into another pair of shorts and a tank top. She was brushing her hair and singing softly. He slowly opened the door. This went unnoticed, until he came into view of the mirror. She jumped and turned around quickly. "Omigosh! Wha-" She was cut off, when his lips pressed against hers. She stood, unsure of what to do. He finally pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, Casey." He said, as he held her upper arms. She tried to pull away, but he won't let her. He had her now, and he was never letting go. "What are you doing here, Derek! How did you get into my house?" Her voice was panicky and her eyes continued to move, as if looking for someone else. "You really should lock your back door." He replied, as her felt her go stiff. Derek stared down at her, glad to finally have her all to himself. He leaned close to Casey's ear and whispered, "I've waited so long for this."

Casey breath quickened, as he slipped his arms around her. Derek pulled away from her a little and gazed down at her. Casey turned up her face and she stared in what seemed like fear. Her voice quivered, as she asked, "Waited for what? Exactly?" A smiled formed on Derek's face and he replied, "This" Derek pushed Casey against the mirror, as he kissed her again. Casey whimpered and tried to push him away, but he only kissed her more forcefully.

When she tried to push him away again, Derek became angry and grabbed her by the arm, breaking the kiss. Casey's eyes shot up, as she was thrown onto the bed, him towering over her. Derek leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Tell me, you don't want this." Casey shivered, as his breath warmed her still cold skin. Derek moved on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. Casey looked up at him, her lip trembling. "I-I…don't want this."

Derek tightened his hold on her hands, hurt pumping through his body. He stared down at her for a moment, but only for a moment. Derek's cool had broken, just like his heart the first time he saw her. Now he was mad. He pushed his body onto hers and captured her lips, roughly. Casey cried for him to stop, but they fell on deaf ears. Derek's kisses became more heated and violent, as he bit down on her lower lip. Casey's wrists by now were bruised and it was getting harder for her to breath. Derek's lips left hers, for much needed air. He kissed down her jaw line and by her ear.

"Did you have a good work out?" Derek kissed her neck, causing another shiver to run across her skin. Casey gasped and closed her eyes, biting her lip in fear. "You know, a girl shouldn't be walking the streets alone at night." Derek bit down, hard, on her shoulder. "You never know when someone is following you." He laughed. "They may steal you." He moved his lips back to hers and tried to deepen the kiss. When Casey didn't comply, Derek became frustrated and kissed her violently. He felt her shaking in fear and he smiled against her lips. It was then that a voice was heard coming from down stairs.

"Casey?" Derek jerked away from her, listening to the voice below. It was a guy's voice, deep and rugged. He still had her pinned down. Casey froze when the voice called again. "Casey?" Derek turned back to her, his eyes burning into Casey's. "Be quiet." Derek hissed. He got up and slowly made his way to the door. The lights were on below and footsteps were heard walking up the stairs. Derek closed the door and locked it with a low click. Casey sat up and looked frantically around the room.

"You have to go, now!" Casey said fiercely. Derek walked over to her and leaned towards her, smirking as she stiffened again. "But, babe. I want to stay with you. Please?" Derek said, jokingly. Casey's lip was still trembling and moved farther back on the bed. Derek smiled, as he followed her onto the bed, crawling after her. Casey's back hit the head board and she cringed, as he neared. "Casey?" Her head jerked to the door. A loud pounding was coming from the other side.

Derek reached out and took hold of her chin, turning her face towards his. He kissed her, running his hand across her cheek. His other one was placed on her hip lightly. Casey broke the kiss and whispered, urgently, "Please, go, before Sam finds you." Derek moved his hand down her neck, rubbing her quick pulse with his thumb. "Only if you kiss me, like you mean it." The banging became louder. "Casey! Casey!"

Casey gripped the blanket, beneath her hands tightly, then let it go, reaching up and grabbing his face. She placed her lips on his and Derek's mind reeled. Casey pressed her body against his and he wrapped his arms around her. Her kiss was soft, but Derek didn't care. He had her, even as she kissed him, he knew. She was afraid. And Derek liked that. He lived off of that, her fear, her life. Casey broke the kiss, breathing hard. "Please?" She asked one more time. Derek kissed her neck quickly and got off the bed and walked over to the window, leading out onto the roof. Derek unlatched the window and threw it open. He glanced back at Casey and smiled.

"Until we meet again, babe!" Derek waved and jumped onto the roof. Once he was out of the room, Casey ran over to the door and unlocked it. Derek scaled down the brick wall and landed on his feet on the wet grass. He looked up at her window and moved into the darkness, allowing the shadows to hide him. Derek watched from a distant, outside, as Sam came through the door. Derek couldn't hear the voices too well, but what ever Casey said, Sam believed.

After a while Sam left and Casey went over to the window. She stuck her head out, looking around for Derek. It took everything in his being not to climb back into her room and kiss her breathless again. But Derek knew he couldn't. He stared at Casey until she went back into her room and closed and locked the window. Derek smiled and began to walk away, down the street, into the night. The cold wind blew, scattering leaves around the sidewalk, but he didn't noticed. Derek finally had Casey, right where he wanted her. And now that he did, he was never going to let her go.

------  
**The End**


End file.
